Mini Crab Girl/Amy
Amy is a friendly Mini Crab Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “As a token of our friendship, please take this little one. Take good care of it!” (+1 Crab) “You can have my treasure as a token of our friendship. Cherish it!” (+1 Beautiful Coral) “Here’s some money as a token of our friendship. Humans like money, right?” (+410G) “I’m huunnngry! I want to eat seaweeeed!” (Give Seaweed?) *Yes - ”Yay! Thank you! Munch, munch, munch… It’s so yummy!” (+30 Affinity) *No - “I’m huunngry! Waaah!” “I’m huunngry! I want moonney!” (Give 246G?) *Yes - “Yay! Thank you! ...I won’t eat money, of course. I’m going to buy some yummy candy in town!” (+25 Affinity) *No - “I’m huunngry! Waaah!” “I’m huunngry! I want a heerrb!” (Give Herb?) *Yes - ”Yay! Thank you! Munch, munch, munch… It’s so yummy!” (+20 Affinity) *No - “I’m huunngry! Waaah!” “Crab crab. ♪ Wash wash, crab crab ♪” “Foam can come out of the sides of the crab as well as the mouth. Blehboblehbobleh! Hahahaa! ♪” “My pincers can go snip snip like scissors. ♪ But snip snip paper and they can’t cut. ♪ Snip snip like scissors, not cut like scissors. ♪ ...it’s obvious these pincers can’t cut paper..” “Bubble bubble bubble. ♪ Isn’t playing with bubbles sooo much fun? ♪” “I am on a journey. I even crossed the ocean by myself. I just withdrew into my shell and rode the waves. Kawabunga! ♪ Kawabunga! ♪” “I miss mom!” “On sunny days I bask in the sun. On rainy days I play under a tree. Every day is so much fun. ♪” “Crab girls shoot their eggs out into the sea just before they hatch. We all grow up without parents.” “My shell is very hard! ...but I can’t move very fast.” “There is a secret about my bubbles! Ehehee, care to guess?!” *It’s full of natural ingredients that are good for the skin - “That’s right! It will remove all blemishes! It’s all thanks to the 100% natural ingredients in my mucus!” (+10 Affinity) *It will enthral you in ecstasy - “That’s a little too much for my foam… Once I get bigger I will be able to produce ecstasy foam as well!” *It melts everything it touches - “That kind of foam is scary!” (-5 Affinity) “I wonder what kind of crab mom is. What do you think?” *A cool crab - “That must be it! She is definitely a super cool crab!” (+10 Affinity) *An evil crab - “She is not evil! You’re the one who’s mean!” (-5 Affinity) *A cooked crab - “She was not cooked! Why would you say such a terrible thing?” (-10 Affinity) “Can you guess what I like in my rice? Of course there is semen, but what else?” *Fish - “Bzzt! I do not eat meat. Kelp and seaweed are my primary food sources.” *Kelp or seaweed - “Bingo! I like my rice with seaweed! I don’t eat meat.” (+10 Affinity) *Human - “I don’t eat people! ...do I really look like such a horrifying crab?” *Crab - “There is no way I would eat that! Meanie! Meanie!” (-5 Affinity) “What do you think I do when I am bored?” *You float in the sea - “Correct! When I withdraw into my shell I can float on water. Swooshing around in the sea feels so nice. ♪” (+10 Affinity) *You play in the sand - “I do play in the sand every now and then, I make sand castles!” *You become crab stew - “I do not! Meanie! Meanie!” (-5 Affinity) “Hey, let’s play rock paper scissors! Rock, paper...” *Rock - “Paper! Ahahaa! I win! Hey, hey, you thought I would only play scissors, didn't you?” (+10 Affinity) *Scissors - “Paper! Awww, I lost… No way, you actually guessed I would play paper? Scary human.” (-5 Affinity) *Paper - “Paper! Huh? A draw? Hey, hey, why did you pick paper?” (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Amy: "Crab crab craaab. ♪ Huh? Do you need me for something?" With Sully: Sully: "Wow! It's a crab!" Amy: "It's a shrimp!" Sully: " *bubble* *bubble* *bubble* " Amy: "Amazing! You can make foam even though you are a shrimp?" Sully: "Ehehehee! *bubble* *bubble* *bubble* " Amy: " *bubble* *bubble* *bubble* " With Soapy: Amy: "Moommyyyy!" Soapy: "I keep telling you I'm not your mom! I'm not even married yet!" Amy: "...uwaaahhh!" Soapy: "S-Sorry... Ohh, where is this girl's mother?!" With Jillian: Amy: "Hey, hey, why did your body turn into a robot?" Jillian: "This is a result of all my crimes. If you do bad things you will be turned into a machine." Amy: "That's scarryyy!" Amy: "But... It's also cool!" Jillian: "R-Really?" Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Sea Company" and "Bubble Festival" scenes. World Gadabout Actions Category:Loli Category:Monsters Category:Sea-Dweller Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Artist: kupala